Family problems and a New Life
by Lynx Writer
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. Harry doesn't have as much to worry about. Parents visit Hogwarts during the school year. Draco finds a girlfriend, and are the 4 founders coming back? And is Harry gay?
1. The Grand Entrance

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Buffy/Angel characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from both these fabulous and amazing people, J.K Rowling, and Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I only own the plot and a few minor characters.

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now, on with the story!

"And further more, we have a new student transferring to Hogwarts. She has not yet attended any magic school, but we believe she will do fine in the 4th year classes. Now, are there any questions?" Albus Dumbledore said, his voice echoing in the magnificent, and tightly packed, Great Hall.

It was October 19th, and that day, every student's parents, or guardians, had come to Hogwarts to discuss their child's, or children's, work for the year. These would be continuing through out the year.

Hermione Granger raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"  
"I have a few questions sir." She said.

"Very well, I thought you might."

"Firstly, where is she from? And how old is she?"

"She is 15. That is why we placed her in the 4th year classes. As for where she's from. Her father was English and her mother Irish I do believe. Both went to this very school. There entire family has I believe. They were among the few purebloods left, and had no history or tolerance with the dark arts…"

"What were their names?" Hermione cut in.

Most purebloods were well known and inter-related, so it was plausible that this girl, who ever she was, was related to her friend Ronald Weasley. As per usual, Dumbledore knew what she was thinking.

"She is not related to Mr. Weasley. Some where along the line, many, many, many generations ago, she is related to the Malfoy's, but that was a very long time ago. And to answer your first question Miss Granger, she was born, and grew up, in Australia."

This brought mutters through out the hall. Didn't they have their own magic schools in Australia? And if not, why doesn't she just go to America instead?

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in walked a girl. Her blue eyes that held traces of silver sparkles, flitted back and forth around the hall nervously. She didn't smile. Her jade green top, which seemed black until the light caught it in the right spot, was soaking, as were her black jeans and heeled sandals. Her hair was hidden under a long black scarf, so it was impossible to determine her hair color. Dumbledore smiled and beckoned her forewords.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss O'Conner." He said as he cast a drying spell on her and her clothes.

She didn't say a word, only nodded her head a little in acknowledgement.

"Before you sit, we will have you sorted into your correct house." Professor McGonagall said, carrying over the old sorting hat and a stool. "Please sit Miss O'Conner."

"Amelia." The girl said her voice barely above a whisper.

McGonagall frowned. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Amelia-James O'Conner. Not Miss O'Conner. I prefer not to be called by my last name." she said quietly.

McGonagall looked miffed, but didn't argue. Amelia at on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. In a surprising turn, the hat spoke both aloud, and in Amelia's head, but not all was spoken aloud.

"# Ahh. Miss O'Conner. Well, your full name is quite a mouthful! No wonder you only go by Amelia-James O'Conner. I've been waiting a long time for this. Yes, your mother and fathers families were all in Gryffindor. Well, almost all. Hmm. Well, you're not a Ravenclaw. Oh you're smart enough, but you're a bit too smart. Hmm. Hufflepuff? Well you are loyal, hmm, but there's something wrong about that pairing. Gryffindor or Slytherin. Where to put you? You have more bravery and courage than all Gryffindor's combined, even Harry Potter.#"

"Who? The other person who survived Avada Kedavra?"

When Amelia said this, the entire hall went silent. No-one said a word, until the hat spoke.

"# You too! Well, bravery and courage are very strong in you. Yes, Gryffindor would be the perfect house for you.#"

"So why aren't you putting her in it?" Snape snapped.

The hat frowned(Yes. It frowns!)

#Nosy little man isn't he?#  
I wouldn't know. He doesn't talk very much.

#Hmm. I suppose. Now, I'm not putting you in Gryffindor because those aren't your strongest traits, or strengths. You are far more sly and cunning than you are brave and courageous. Besides, to put you in Gryffindor would be pointless. You can do far more good in another house. A word of advice. 2+13, not 4. When 3 are 4 once more, and the 4 are within the walls, you will know every secret that Hogwarts has. Secrets that were born, and died, with the founders 4.#

What does that mean?

"#Slytherin!#"

(New chapter)

"Wait! What did you mean?" Amelia said as the hat was plucked off her head.

She felt the scarf hiding her hair get pulled off somehow. She was willing to bet it had been the hat.

There was a gasp as her hair tumbled down her back. It was just as blond as the Malfoy's. But there were jet black and vibrant hot pink streaks running through the waist length hair. Amelia blushed and snatched the scarf up off the ground, and wrapped it around her neck instead.

"Now, if you will please sit beside your guardian…"

"Uncle." Amelia cut in.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, beside your Uncle, we can get this meal underway."

She nodded and walked towards the tables on the left hand side of the hall (her left, when looking at the entry to the hall). Everyone was silent until she sat in the empty seat beside none other than Severus Snape.


	2. He's her Uncle?

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Buffy/Angel characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from both these fabulous and amazing people, J.K Rowling, and Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I only own the plot and a few minor characters.

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now, on with the Chapter 2!

The second she sat down, the room started buzzing with talk about how Amelia-James O'Conner, and how Professor Snape was her Uncle.

The occupants of the table she sat at however, were obviously shocked into silence. But only for a minute or two.

Unsurprisingly, it was Lucius Malfoy who broke the silence.

"I didn't know Eliza had married a Draconis." He said rather pleasantly.

Snape sneered. "Neither did I at first. They eloped. Then divorced 3 months later."

"What did she see in him?" Amelia asked quietly.

He frowned. "I wouldn't know. I only ever met the man once."

"Yeah? That's still one time too many then. Guy's a right bastard. Try's to con you out of any and everything. Even his own family." Amelia said, her voice becoming a bit louder and stronger with each word she spoke.

Snape blinked in surprise, and then frowned again. "I thought your parents taught you 'proper' manners." He said sternly.

Amelia just shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I don't think they stuck. Or even took to begin with. Besides, when was the last time you ever saw, or mum ever told you, I acted like a 'proper little lady?' Cos not even I can remember. 'Sides, Mum called him worse things to his face. And in public too."

Snape frowned. "Well I expect you to behave your self, and act properly." He said firmly.

During this conversation Dinner had appeared on the table. There was beef, lamb and pork. Potatoes, vegetables and so much more, but Amelia just grabbed a green apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.

She turned to Severus and watched as he filled his plate, slowly eating her apple. Snape turned to her and frowned. "You need more than that."

Amelia shook her head and swallowed her mouthful. "Not hungry. And why do I have to act properly? I doubt you ever did at my age."

"Actually, I did. And what do you mean you aren't hungry?"

Amelia ignored that last part and dropped her apple core onto her plate. "So, are you going to introduce me? Or are you going to forget your manners?" she smirked, mimicking Snapes smirk to a tee.

The blonde lady across from them chuckled. Snape glowered at her.

"Oh come on Severus, she does have a point. Now drop the tough-guy act, we're all Slytherin's here."

Snape sighed. "Very well. The boy on your right is Blaise Zabini. Those are his parents Livia and Braydon."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Amelia said politely, causing Snape to frown.

"I thought you didn't have proper manners?"  
"I don't. But I never said I have NO manners, or that I wasn't polite."

Snape shook his head and continued. "That's Vincent Crabbe and his parents Vanessa and Jacobus. Beside them are Narcissa Malfoy, then her son Draco, and her husband Lucius."

Amelia frowned. "So, I was sorta named after them?"

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked, thoroughly intrigued by this girls question.

"My full name, which I despise because it is so long, is Amelia-James Lucius Draco Hecate Jessamin O'Conner."

Lucius looked puzzled. "Why on earth did your parents name you that?"

"Amelia for reasons unknown to me. James, after my father. Lucius, I'm not sure, I think mom said he was a good friend. Draco, the Latinate for dragon, is for the temper I inherited from both parents. Hecate is a very powerful goddess of wandless magic. And Jessamin was Merlin's first child. Plus I think Mom wanted something fancy to end it all off with." Amelia said.

Lucius pondered this for a moment. "Your mother didn't happen to go by Ari at school did she?"

Amelia blinked in surprise. "Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Same year. And many of the same classes. Despite being a Gryffindor, she was a very good friend. Before I continue any further, this is Jeremy Goyle, his wife Emelda and son Gregory. And beside them is Sophia Parkinson, her daughter Pansy and husband Mervin."

"Hi." They all said.

"So you've never been to school before?" Blaise asked her before she could ask Lucius Malfoy to continue what he had been saying.

"Actually I did. Non-Magic schools. Kinda glad I don't have to go any more. Was kinda flunking a subject or two." She grinned sheepishly.

Snape frowned. "But here you won't will you."

"Course not! It was only Human Bio. And Japanese." She added.

"Human Bio?" Pansy asked.

"Human Biology. How people work, what we're made up of, what we're created of, how we function and all that cra…stuff." She corrected quickly.

Snape just frowned.

"So what else did you fail? Japanese? What's that like Ancient Runes or something?" Pansy asked.

"Ancient Runes? Yeah, I guess so. Although your not learning how to translate it, your learning to speak it, and you have to learn all the different symbols and what they mean. And there're like, 2 or 3 for each letter. And Potions is like Chemistry. Except most of the ingredients you're working with are really dangerous to start off with, and end up being harmless. From what I've read about potions, is that the ingredients start off harmless, and end up deadly! So I'm not sure how much I'm gonna enjoy Potions."

Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent and their parents all chuckled. The Malfoy's smiled and Snape just glared at her.

To their shock, Amelia glared right back! "Don't look at me like that! After all, you know I'm careful and ask for help if I need it." She said before grabbing another apple before the dishes vanished and the desserts appeared.

"Mr Malfoy."

"Yes?" He seemed rather surprised to be addressed like that.

"You were saying before, that you knew my mother at school?"

"Ah. Yes. And your father. But he wasn't the problem student. That would have been your mother. Remember Severus, the indoor swamp? Yes, your mother was one of the biggest pranksters in the school. If she ever teamed up with a group of boys called the Marauders, then you were safer to spend the day in your dorm room. Remember that time in 6th year that she enchanted every damn thing in the castle to act as though it was in a musical, Severus?"

Snape smiled grimly. "Yes. The coats of armor were always waltzing down the corridors. You couldn't get your food to stop dancing the cancan long enough to eat it. And the goddamn pictures were forever singing out of tune!"

Amelia looked shocked. "Are you sure that was my mother? Because I played a prank at school once and the only one who laughed was my dad."

"Yes. I'm sure it was your mother." He said dryly.

"What prank did you pull?" Vincent asked.

Amelia smirked. "Oh nothing big. Just relived a few of the plagues of Egypt. One teacher had frogs in her desk and cupboard. Another flies. Oh, but I couldn't get enough locusts, so I added in some cockroaches. And managed to color one teachers hair and face blue. Without using magic or a potion." She grinned evilly.

The students at the table burst out laughing, Amelia included.

"Like mother like daughter then." Lucius said, chuckling.

Draco spoke for the first time. "I thought you'd be a Hufflepuff from the way you were acting. Now I've actually met and talked to you, I'm not surprised you were sorted into Slytherin." He grinned.

"Oh, I'm soo glad I met your approval blondie. It means the world to me!" Amelia said sarcastically, dropping her half-eaten apple back onto her plate.

"Eat something else." Snape said.

Amelia shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You try fighting some really disgusting slime covered demon and see if you feel like eating afterwards."

"Demon!" the adults cried.


	3. Icky nasty demons make you not hungry

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Buffy/Angel characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from both these fabulous and amazing people, J.K Rowling, and Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I only own the plot and a few minor characters.

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

And now, on with the Chapter 3!

"Yeah. Demon. Sorry, it was dripping slime. I think its horn had been ripped off. I'm glad though, Kungai's are nasty enough without the damned horn."

"You fought a Kungai demon?"

"Yes…"

"And lived to tell the tale!"

"Yes."

"Are you insane? Do you have a death wish?" Snape nearly yelled.

Amelia looked a tad upset at first. "I've been on my own in Australia, for 6 months. During that time I've done more than slay a Kungai demon." She said, regaining her confidence.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"I was in an orphanage that didn't care where you were or what you did as long as you signed out where you were going. I basically only went there to eat, sleep and bathe. During the day I was at school. After school I went to the library and did all my work and study. Dropped my school bag off at the centre, grabbed anther bag and headed out till bout 2ish in the morning. My nights were spent hanging around in dark alley ways and graveyards. Oh, and the occasional demon bar. And I had a lot of fun. Quite a few of the demons are err… human-friendly."

"Human friendly?" Braydon asked.

"Won't eat or attack humans at all. Like Merl. If you ever needed information on the latest demon biz, all you had to do was ask Merl. And if Merl didn't know, then Spike did."

"Who's Spike?" Narcissa asked; everyone else just as interested.

"Demon. But very good looking, no horns or slime. Human appearance, well, most of the time. Umm. Think Draco, only older, about 10-12 years older, bright blue eyes, always sparkling with mischief, really great cheekbones, got a sort of shallowish look to them, scar through one eyebrow, wears black jeans, black t-shirt, black boots and a black leather duster 24-7, and you've got an idea. Oh, and he's British, so half the things he says I never used to understand, but he was always good if you needed info on the past 120 something years."

"120 years! Wow!" Gregory said.

Severus had been unusually quiet until then. "Is he dangerous?"

"Umm. Well…no. Not anymore. He used to be. But he isn't anymore."  
"So you risked your life on a nightly basis so you could have some fun!" he snapped.

Amelia bristled. "No. I didn't."

"Because that's what it bloody well sounds like!" he hissed.

She jumped up so fast her chair went flying. "No. That is NOT it! You want to know why? Because I could. Because it felt good. Because it hurt, and because it hurt it stopped me from hacking up my arms and wrists! Because my family was dead, so were my friends and their families and friends of my family too! I came home one night to find a skull with a snake in it hovering over my house, and it was the same with all their houses. If you expect me to just listen to you, and trust you, JUST because you say so, you've got another thing coming." She said before she stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a very shell-shocked table behind her.

(New chapter)

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of their table watched her storm out.

"Wow. And we didn't believe it when Dumbledore said Snape was her uncle." Ron said. "She's got the same short fuse."

Hermione frowned at Ron. "Really Ron, you heard her just now. Wouldn't you be like that if you'd come home to find the dark mark floating over your house?"

"'Mione's right Ron. But, did you guys hear what she said about the killing curse? 'The other person who survived the killing curse.' She survived it too! But how is that possible?"

"Why don't you ask Professor Dumbledore Harry? After all, he should know about it." Bill said from across the table.

Harry nodded his head. Yes, Dumbledore would know.

"Or you could just ask Amelia herself." Ginny said.

"Yeah right Gin, and risk getting he head ripped off? I don't think so." Ron snorted.

Ginny glared at Ron. "And what do you think she'll do if she finds out Harry's been talking to Dumbledore about her behind her back?"  
Ron thought about it for a second then spoke. "Ginny's right. Skip Dumbledore. Either talk to Amelia herself or forget about it."

Everyone laughed at Ron.

"Hey! It wasn't that funny!" He said indignantly.

"Maybe mate. Maybe." Harry said, pushing away from the table.

"Oi! Harry mate, where are you going?" asked Fred.

"Don't worry bout it Fred." Harry said (HA it rhymes. I am soo pathetic. LOL) "I'll see you guys later."

Harry walked out of the hall, trying to decide where to start looking for Amelia. He didn't have to look far.

"Can I help you?"

Harry looked to see who had spoken, and saw Amelia sitting on some nearby steps.

"Actually, I was looking for you. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Amelia-James O'Conner. How can I help you Harry? An' call me what you want. Have a seat." She patted the slab of stone staircase next to her.

"Actually, could we walk?"

Amelia frowned, and then shrugged. It didn't matter either way. "Sure. Why not."

Sorry it's so short! But it has to be for the next chapter, see that little purple button? Press it, yes that's the one! Press it and make me a happy little vegemite! THANK YOU:D

Next up, Amelia's story! And we meet a special someone! A big praise section to the one who can guess who it is!


	4. Not so tall tales of Curses

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Buffy/Angel characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from both these fabulous and amazing people, J.K Rowling, and Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I only own the plot and a few minor characters.

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

And now, on with the Chapter 4 !

Ok, those of you who haven't guessed who it is, well….I won't tell you! But if you wanna know who it is, then I suggest you read onwards!

Ok, herrreeeeeeeee we goooooooooooo!

They started walking up the stair before either spoke. Amelia spoke first.

"You wanted to know how I survived Avada Kedavra. Don't you Harry." She said.

"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"Same reason as you."  
"Oh."

"I'll go first. It happened about 3 weeks ago. Still feel queasy sometimes. Think it might be an after effect or something. That's why I act quiet and shy. Makes people leave me alone. I was out slaying. There were rumors of a new master in town. I naturally assumed it was a demon."

"That about sums him up." Harry said, smiling at a portrait as they passed.

"Suppose so. Anyways, I should have realized how dangerous it was when the bodies started appearing. They were a mix of demons and humans. All half breed demons though. I gathered as much info as I could. It wasn't much. Evil, kills you but only after torturing you, strong, magical energy. That was all I could get. Even the really dangerous demons were running out of town because of this guy. Should have followed their example. One night I decided it was time to put a stop to it. Worst mistake I ever made. Only reason I'm still alive is because of Hecate. Bless her. She's a goddess. A very powerful one too. See, I can do both wand AND wand-less magic. Wiccan magic can be learnt by anyone really, but it helps if your parents did it. My mom did. It's a form of wand-less magic. I was only just able to concoct a shield before the green light hit me. But the shield wasn't designed to block such a powerful and deadly spell, so it still hit me. I think the only reason it held at all was because I'm a direct descendent of Merlin. He was the only wizard ever to have unlimited power in both wand and wand-less magic. And Guinevere was a wiccan. Even though there are, or were really, heaps of others in the family before me, I'm the first one since Merlin that can actually do it with out a whole pile of training first. It isn't easy you know. Learning and teaching yourself. So how about you Harry. How did you survive?"

By this time they had reached the astronomy tower. They both sat down and looked at the blanket of stars over-head.

"I was only a year old." Harry said.

Amelia looked on in silence.

"My mum and dad and I were living in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort had found out where we were. H killed my Dad first. Then turned his wand on me. Mum didn't let him. She died protecting me. He cast the curse on me next. But it didn't work. My mum's love was more powerful than a curse. Still is in fact. It rebounded and hit him instead. He disappeared, and I wound up with this scar." He lifted his fringe and revealed a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Both were silent.

"I guess we should head back. They'll all be wondering where we are." Amelia said, standing up and brushing non-existent dirt off her behind.

"Yeah." Harry said, following suit.

"Lead the way Harry. You know where you're going. I have no idea where I'm going." Amelia said.

"Ok." Harry said, heading down the staircases.

"This place is huge. How do you remember where you're going all the time?" Amelia said in awe.

Harry laughed. "You get used to it. Just be careful. The staircases like to move, and then there's the odd trick step that isn't really there. But other than that, once you know where your classes are, it isn't hard to remember where to go. Well, this is me." Harry said when they reached a very large portrait of a very large lady in pink. "I'll see you tomorrow Amelia?"

"Sure thing Harry! Goodnight!" she said as she hopped down the remaining 5 floors of staircases and skipped off in the direction on the dungeons.

"Where's Wally." Harry said to the Fat Lady.

"Righteo dearie." She said, swinging forwards to accommodate him.

Harry walked into the common room and looked for Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Harry over here!"

Harry looked around to see Ron and Hermione sitting at one of the study tables in the corner of the room. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Well? How'd it go?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry motioned them in closer and told them in a hurried whisper, what Amelia had told him. What surprised him when he had finished, was that Hermione had added in parts of the story, and what had happened before that.

"How did you know all that?" Harry asked her.

"The library. There are over 50 books on her family! There's even an entire one that tells you ALL their names and what they mean! I got that one out. It really is fascinating. Here look."

Hermione placed a book almost as thick as 'Hogwarts, A history' in front of them.

"Hermione! Do we really need to see this?" Ron whined.

Hermione just frowned and ignored him and opened the book to a certain page, right near the back. All three crowded around the book. The last name on the page was Amelia-James Lucius Draco Hecate Jessamin O'Conner.

"Wow! That's a really long name!" Ron said.

Hermione pointed to the names above Amelia's. There were 4 of them.

(s)(des) Ariana Riddle-Draconis M James O'Conner (des)

(b)(div) Andrew Hades Riddle-Draconis M Eliza Snape (div)

"So that's how she's related to Snape. By her uncle's marriage!" Ron said happily.

Hermione went to flick through the pages but Harry stopped her.

"What is it Harry?" she asked, puzzled by why Harry had stopped her.

Harry pointed to the page.

The wording had changed. It now read;

Ariana Riddle-Draconis

Ariana- Queen of Atalantia. Friend to all unicorns be they white or black, red or blue. Has the ability to become a unicorn. And any animal she wishes. Able to talk to all animals, no matter if they are dragons or mice. Ariana is a direct descendant of Merlin and her daughter, Amelia, has the powers of all.

Andrew Hades Riddle-Draconis

Hades- God of the Underworld. Brother to Zeus. A jealous man is Hades. He has a very short, if ever existent, temper, and is as sly as a snake when he wants something. Beware, put no trust in him, as he cares only for power, and will stop at nothing to get it.

The words disappeared when the trio finished reading them.

"So Amelia's mother was named after another descendent of Merlin. And so was Amelia. And her uncle was named after the god of the underworld. Wow. Freaky family." Ron said.

"Yeah. Hang on. She said she was the FIRST one in her family since Merlin himself, to be able to do limitless wand-less magic." Harry said.

"So what?" Ron asked, the answer not even registering.

"Ariana's daughter was said to be the most powerful witch of all. But, how do we know that Amelia was named after her? What she is THAT Amelia? What if her mother really WAS the Queen of Atalantia?" Harry said seriously.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and then turned back to Harry.

"Only one way to find out." Hermione said.

Sorry! Next chappy contains who Amelia's secret person is! If ya wanna praise section, then ya better hurry!


	5. The Portrait of Snakes

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from J.K Rowling. Anyone STUPID enough to sue, will be fed to my beta reader, who is a growing boy!

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

And now, on with the Chapter 5 !

Ok, herrreeeeeeeee we goooooooooooo!

The Portrait Of Snakes.

Amelia was hopelessly lost. She knew she was in the dungeons due to the cold and dampness and lichen clinging to the walls.

"Just fuckin' great. I'm not even in the castle for a night and already I'm lost." She grumbled.

Suddenly her foot hit a slippery and slimy spot on the stone floor, and she crashed to the floor. Hard.

"Are you alright Miss?" a voice asked her as she rubbed her bruised behind.

Amelia looked around from her slimy spot on the floor. She couldn't see anybody.

"No no, up here on the wall Miss." the voice came again.

Amelia looked at the wall on her right and saw a very large, even more so than the fat lady in pink, and very detailed portrait.

"Yes. I am ok. Thank you for asking." Amelia said as she stood up, only to slip and fall down again. "Maybe I'll just stay where I am."

The man in the portrait laughed. "As you wish."

Amelia smiled. "I'm Amelia. Amelia-James O'Conner." She introduced.

The man seemed a little surprised. Amelia noticed this and frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No! Not at all! It's just no-one really comes down here anymore, and when they do they normally leave rather quickly." the man said, transfiguring a rat into a chair and sitting down.

"Oh. Why do they do that?"  
"I'd rather like to know myself."

"Ok. So, who are you? I don't believe you've introduced yourself yet."

"Ah yes. My apologies. My name is Salazar Slytherin."

Amelia's eyes widened. "THE Salazar Slytherin! One of the original 4 founders!"

Salazar smiled. "Yes. Tell me Miss O'Conner, what house are you in? You aren't wearing school uniform."

"Oh. I only arrived today. The hat took FOREVER to choose where to put me. Something about being too smart for Ravenclaw, and me and Hufflepuff not matching right. Being perfect for Gryffindor, but better than perfect for Slytherin. So it put me in Slytherin. Your house! I was trying to get to the common room but err, I got a bit lost." She grinned sheepishly.

Salazar chuckled, and then looked serious. "So you were considered for all the houses? Hmm, tell me, did the hat give you any advice?"

"Yes it did!"

"Tell me what it said child, for the other founders and myself are apart of it, are we not?"

"Yes, you are. It said 'A word of advice. 2+13, not 4. When 3 are 4 once more, and the 4 are within the walls, you will know every secret that Hogwarts has. Secrets that were born, and died, with the founders 4."

Slytherin looked a tad surprised, then he broke out in a huge grin. "I though this day would never come! You are able to do wand-less magic, are you not?"

"Umm. Yeah. Well, sorta. What's that got to do with anything?"

"And you are a direct descendant of Merlin?"

"Yes but…"

"And your mother is Queen Ariana of Atalantia?"

"…..WHAT? Err, sorry bout that. Yeah my mom is, or was Ariana. But I don't think the rest of it's true." Amelia said, leaning against the wall opposite Salazar's portrait.

"Your mothers name was Ariana? Yes?" Amelia nodded. "And you are the first in your bloodline to have limitless powers in wand-less magic?" Amelia nodded again. "Then your mother was Queen Ariana of Atalantia. You know nothing about that part of her life do you?" he asked.

"No." Amelia shook her head. "Will you tell me?"

"What is the time Princess?" he asked her.

Amelia frowned but answered his question. "11:37. Will you tell me about it please?"

But once again it fell on deaf ears. "Good lord! You should be in bed by now! Why did you come here at this ridiculous hour to begin with! Now you'll be caught for sure! Well maybe not. Not if you…" he broke off suddenly. "Someone is coming! Quickly, move into the shadows!" he hissed.

Amelia did as he said, this time managing to stand without falling back on her bruised backside again. She looked only when she heard the footsteps stop, they were only a few paces away from her! But, thankfully, the darkness hid her from sight, but she couldn't see who it was either.

"Salazar. How've you been?"

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh. Hello there Draco! I didn't realize it was you. I'm better than I've ever been thank you. What brings you down here? Especially at this time of night?"

"You should know Salazar. You've been talking to her haven't you?" Draco said, a slight smile hinted at the corners of his mouth.

Salazar looked shocked. "Really Draco! You are the only one that talks to me! You should know that!"  
Draco snorted. "You always have been a terrible liar."

"yes, yes I have. Come on out Princess. I believe your prince has arrived to sweep you away." Salazar called out to Amelia.

"You wish Salazar." Draco said.

"I agree with Draco. How did you know where I was?" Amelia said, avoiding the small slimy spot like a plague.

"Asked the portraits around the place when you didn't come to the common room. Last one I asked saw you heading down this way. Besides, I kinda did the same thing once. But I did it on purpose. I didn't get lost." he teased.

"Hey! I didn't get lost! I just took a wrong turn somewhere." she defended.

Salazar laughed. "You two make the cutest couple! Let me take a picture. Yes, it will turn out. I just can't give you a copy. No, Draco stand behind her! No! Your arms go around her waist. Waist! Not hips! Good! Great, smile! Very good!"

During this, Draco and Amelia hadn't stopped smiling or laughing.

"Hmm. Something's wrong. But I can't quite pick it." Salazar frowned. "You two need a little something extra, to make it magic and special. Unique to you two. But I don't know what?" he said frustratedly.

"Hmm." Amelia said, an idea forming in her head.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Got an idea." She replied.

"Please show me! I'm open to all ideas!" Salazar said eagerly.

"Ok." Amelia said, before she started moving herself and Draco into the positions she had seen in her wildly over reactive-imagination.

Her head rested on Draco's right shoulder, her left hand moved behind his head, tugging it down so it was a few mere inches from hers. She grabbed his left hand and placed it on the side of her head, his fingers resting just behind her right ear. But then she tugged his head down even further, so their mouths were almost touching. His breath smelt minty to her. They stared at each other, neither one moving, not wanting to break the electrifying atmosphere that had settled over the two of them.

"Done!"

They jumped apart. Typical Salazar. Acted like a true Slytherin. Because he is idiot! Draco shook his head to get rid of the voices in there.

Amelia shook her head. "Maybe bed is a good idea."

"Yes. I do believe it is. Make sure she gets to the common room, and then her dorm room safely. And I do hope to see both of you sometime soon. Next time I'll tell you about your mother little Princess. Goodnight my little snakes, and sweet dreams." Salazar said before he turned and went off through a door in his portrait.

"Well. I've no idea what that princess stuff was about. Do you?" Draco asked as they started towards the Slytherin common room.

"My mother was Ariana. She was the Queen of Atalantia. I'm her daughter and that makes me a princess. I guess it's true. Salazar seems to think so. What about you Draco? What do you think?"

"I'm not sure either. Ahh, here we go. The entrance to the Slytherin common room. Giving the password to anyone not from this house results in very unpleasant occurrences. Teachers excluded of course."

"So what IS the password?"

"At the moment. Shirley Barber. Don't ask. Dumbledore chose it."

"Ah. That would make more sense." Amelia said as they entered the common room and sat on one of the couches by the fire.

They continued to talk, neither really wanting to say goodnight to the other. In the end, they never did.


	6. Hogsmeade, Snakes and Eagles

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from J.K Rowling. Anyone STUPID enough to sue, will have a doctor at their door to examine their head!

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

And now, on with the Chapter 6 !

Ok, herrreeeeeeeee we goooooooooooo!

Hogsmeade, Snakes and Eagles

Draco woke up with a hard-on. Only he wasn't in his bed and the reason for this morning's hard-on was spooned up against him on the couch. Amelia.

Someone, probably a house elf, had put a thick blanket over them during the night. But that wouldn't hide anything from Amelia, who's behind was firmly pressed against him.

"Draco?"

Shit! She was waking up. "Uh, yeah?"

"We fell asleep huh."

"Yeah." He shifted as much as he could on the narrow couch without pushing Amelia off.

Amelia frowned. "Will you stop your wriggling? You're ruining my early morning snuggle.

"Snuggle?"

"Yeah. Snuggles." She turned her head and smiled at him. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

"You're serious?"  
"Yep. Never more so in my life so far."

She only just managed to get that out before Draco kissed her.

To try and describe this would be impossible she thought, as she felt his tongue demand access to her mouth, which she granted eagerly. Both moaned as the others tongue invaded their mouth.

Eventually though, they had to break apart to breathe, no matter what their hormones were telling them. Amelia glanced at her watch. And flipped.

"Oh shit! It's 9:10! We've gotta get to breakfast! She cried, jumping up, and Draco followed her. "Meet you down here in about 5 minutes!" she called as they ran to their respective dorm rooms.

Amelia showered in about 45 seconds flat, and had her hair in a simple braid. Now for clothing.

7 outfits and light make-up later she was ready. And with a full minute to spare too.

She'd decided to go slightly wild as it was Saturday. She was wearing black leather pants with ties up the side with black cowboy boots. A red and cream florally-like top wish a black leather corset on top, and a simple cross necklace (think Anna in Van Helsing). She rarely went anywhere with out her necklace.

10 seconds after she arrived in the common room, Draco joined her. "Didn't realize I was supposed to dress up." He teased.

Amelia stuck her tongue out at him, giving him a perfect view of her silver tongue stud, which he had delighted in playing with when he had been kissing her.

"Come on. I'm hungry, and if we don't move it, there won't be anything left!"

"Well in that case. Shall we milady?" Draco offered her his arm as they exited the common room. She laughed but took it anyways, just in time too, as Draco started off for the Great Hall at a run.

They got there faster than anticipated due to Draco's sudden decision to run there.

"Ready?" he asked her, his arm now around her waist, his hand firmly on her hip.

"As I'll ever be. Let's go and face the inevitable."

They entered they hall. The minute they did, all the Slytherin students, and even some of their parents, started clapping and there were several wolf-whistles included as well.

But, like a professional, Amelia didn't let it get to her. Unlike Draco whose cheeks gained a slight pink flush to them.

They arrived at their table, and after Draco had made sure Amelia was seated, he sat down between his parents.

"What's this I hear about you and Draco not being in your beds at all last night?" Severus said, his voice surprisingly calm, as Amelia and Draco helped themselves to breakfast.

Amelia glared at pansy, while Draco glared at Blaise. The later seemed rather interested in his breakfast.

"I got lost after taking a walk. Started talking to a portrait. Draco noticed that I wasn't in the common room, so he came looking for me. Then the portrait wanted to take pictures of us, said we were the cutest couple. That took a little while. Then we just spent the rest of the night on the couch talking and fell asleep. Woke up, got showered and changed and came here. Problems?" Amelia asked, helping herself to several of the strawberries.  
Severus and Lucius frowned, but Narcissa just smirked, shook her head, and whispered something to Draco, who nodded back.

"You know, strawberries are considered a very sensual fruit. And a powerful aphrodisiac." Blaise whispered to her.

Amelia's eyes widened, and she almost choked on the bite in her mouth. "What!"

Blaise said nothing, but Amelia wanted to get back at him.

"I didn't realize that they were a sensual fruit, or a powerful aphrodisiac. But the manor in which you said it sounded like an invitation to fuck you." She said aloud, and in such a casual manner, you'd think she was talking about the weather.

This time the whole table choked except for Amelia, Draco, and Narcissa who seemed to be holding back a laugh.

Severus and Lucius were the first to recover.

"What did you just say!" Lucius asked, still slightly coughing.

"I thought you had better manners than that! Privacy is to be respected!" Severus snapped.

Amelia glared. "Not anymore. No that I'm around privacy is a thing of the bloody past. Mine included. And secrets are now common knowledge." She stood up on her chair. "Excuse me! May I have your attention please!"

The entire hall fell silent and stared at her.

"This oughta be good." Harry said softly.

"I felt you would all like to know that I kissed Draco Malfoy this morning, and I plan on doing it again really bloody soon. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Her reply was laughter and a thunderous applause from the entire student body, and most of their parents too.

She sat back down on her seat and resumed eating her strawberries.

"Things are going to be very interesting this year aren't they?" Fred said. (AH it rhymes again! I'm soo pathetic)

"Count on it Fred. Count on it." Harry said, still looking at Amelia.

In actual fact, he wasn't really looking at Amelia, but at someone who had caught his eye in first year, but didn't tell anyone, except a select few, about. After all, what would people say if they found out Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, had a gigantic crush on Slytherin's Blaise Zabibi?

Harry knew he'd never have a chance with Blaise, but he still couldn't get over it, or stop staring at him whenever he could. But this time, Harry looked up to see Blaise staring right back at him.

Embarrassed, Harry turned his gaze back to breakfast, and was thankful that he was wearing really baggy jeans and a long t-shirt to cover the bulge in his pants.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked his best mate, noticing (miracle huh) Harry's uncomfortableness.

"Yeah Ron. I'm ok. Just glad it's the weekend." Harry said to his friend.

Ron knew about Harry's crush on Blaise, and he'd accepted it. After all, Harry was his mate.

"Oh. Right. So, what are we going to do this fine Hogsmede (?) weekend?" Ron asked, quickly changing the subject.

"'Mione wants to visit the bookstore and I need some more broomstick polish. Dudley stole mine." Harry said.

"Cool. So we're spending most of the day in Hogsmede."

"What are you planning on doing today?" Severus asked Amelia, finally over the previous spectacle she had caused.

"Dunno. What's there to do?"

"We should show her around Hogsmede!" Pansy said.

"Unfortunately, you guys agreed to spend the day with your parents. But don't worry about me. I think I'll be ok in Hogsmede on my own. Besides, I think I can handle any problems that crop up." She grinned.

Severus frowned. "Perhaps you should stay here for the day."

"Naw, I'll be right. 'Sides, I need a companion. What kinds of pets are allowed here?"

"Rats, cats, toads and owls." Severus listed.

She scrunched her nose up. "Rats? Toads? Dear god. No damned way! Cats leave fur all over everything and use your clothes as scratching posts and litter boxes. Owls? Haven't got a problem with owls. So, nothing else?"

"No. Not unless it's cleared with the headmaster first."

"Ok then. An owl it is."

The village of Hogsmede was amazing.

"I'll see you guys later!" Amelia waved as everyone else and their parents disappeared from view.

When they had, she turned and headed in the direction of the pet store.

"Amelia!"

Amelia turned around and saw Harry and two others coming over to her.

"Heya Harry and err…friends."

"Oh sorry. This is Ron and Hermione. Guys, this is Amelia."

"Hey Ron. Hello Hermione."

"Hello Amelia." They replied

"So, what are you guys doing?" she asked as they started walking again.

"Nuthin much. How about you?" Harry asked.

"Pet store. I need a companion."

"Well, let's go and find you the perfect companion!" Ron said as the four entered the pet store.

"So what kind of pet are you after?" Hermione asked Amelia.

"Only one that appeals to me is an owl. Not a cat, rat or toad person so all that's left is an owl so……" she broke off.

"So what?" Harry asked.

But Amelia wasn't paying attention. There, in the dullest and darkest corner of the store, were two cages. One held a beautiful snake, its body seemed to change colors as it moved. The other was a bird. Not an owl, or a raven as it looked like, or even an over large bat. It was an eagle! But it obviously wasn't fully grown, and it was the pure black except for its eyes, which sparkled a beautiful blue, exactly the same color as Amelia's.

"How much are they?" she asked the store owner, not taking her eyes of the two animals.

"The snake? 20 galleons. The Eagle? 48 galleons."

"That's robbery!" Hermione cried.

"Do you charge to vaults?" Amelia ignored her.

"Yes we do miss."

"Good. I'll take them both."

"And which vault number was that miss?" the man asked as he rung up the purchase.

"Vault 17."

"17?"

"Yes. Vault 17. The O'Conner family vault. Is there a problem with my vault number?"

"No! Just a rather unheard vault number these days miss. Enjoy your purchases Miss O'Conner." He said as they four left the shop.


	7. Parseltongue Girl

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from J.K Rowling.

Anyone I.D.I.O.T.I.C. enough to sue will be buried up to their necks in sand, and their heads covered in honey and left for the fire ants!

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

And now, on with the Chapter 7!

Ok, herrreeeeeeeee we goooooooooooo!

Parseltongue Girl

"Damn, you're gonna be in a heap of trouble!" Ron said. "You aren't allowed eagles, and defiantly not snakes.

"Whatever, I'll figure something out. Hey, can you guys keep a secret?"

The trio looked at each other, then Amelia and said 'Yes' simultaneously.

"Don't freak kay? I can talk to snakes, and they talk back and I can understand them and they can understand me."

"You're a Parseltounge too! Wow! So is Harry!" Ron said.

"Yeah? Well I'm just glad you didn't freak out about it." She said before turning her attention, and voice, to the snake.

&Hello& she hissed.

&You can talk to me?" the snake asked, clearly surprised that a human was speaking its own language.

&Yes. What is your name?&

&I do not have a name. I am merely a chameleon snake.&

&Everyone needs a name&

&Even the bird?&

&Yes. Even the eagle&

&Would you please name me then?&

&I would be honored. The raven haired boy can speak to you as well you know.&

&Amazing&

&What do you think of sparks?&

&Do you have a brain deficiency?&

&No. Don't be so rude. What do you think of……Salazar?&

&Salazar? Yes. I like it very much. Thank you.&

&You are very welcome. Would you like to ride on my neck Salazar?&

&Yes please.&

Amelia took the snake out of its cage and it settled itself around her neck. Then she pulled out her wand and shrunk the cage, before putting it in her small bag.

"What is you wand made of?" Hermione asked curiously.

Amelia's wand was a deep reddish color.  
"Cherry wood, with dragons blood and vampire blood. That's what Mr Ollivander said. Anyways, this is Salazar." She indicated to the snake.

"Salazar?" Harry asked.

"He liked it better than Sparks." Amelia shrugged.

Then she turned to the eagle. "Heya fella. How 'bout we get you out of that cage?"

The black eagle bobbed it's head.

Amelia opened the cage and the small bird hopped out and stretched its wings before moving around for a minute

While it did that, Amelia repeated what she did with Salazar's cage.

"Come on fella. Up we go." She said, letting the eagle hop up onto her arm. As it was no smaller than a kitten right now, it wasn't too heavy

&What is the birds name?& Salazar asked.

&I'm not sure. What do you think Salazar?&

&Lunch.&

"Har har very funny." She said.

"What'd he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said to call the bird 'lunch'. Hmm, what about Munyin?"

The bird squawked and bobbed its head again.

They all laughed.

"Munyin it is then." Amelia said.

"Damn it!" Ron swore.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked his friend.

"We've gotta get back to the castle or we'll miss lunch. And mum's expecting us to turn up."

"Oh. We'd better go them." Harry said.

"I'll come back too. I've got what I came for. 'Sides, now I've gotta try and convince Professor Dumbledore to let me keep them." Amelia grimaced.

They all laughed and talked on the ride back to the castle. They entered the Great Hall and headed over to the table the Weasley's were seated at.

"There you are! We were wondering if you'd forgotten. Oh, hello there dearie." Mrs Weasley said when she saw Amelia.

"Hello. You must be Ron's mother. I'm Amelia."

"Very nice to meet you Amelia. Please, have a seat."

Amelia did so.

"This is my husband Arthur. Our eldest boys, Bill, Charlie and that's Percy. He graduated from Hogwarts last year. Works at the Ministry. Oh and that's Fred and George, and Ginny, our youngest. Also you know Ron, and I'm Molly."

"Nice to meet you all." Amelia said, a bit shocked at the overly large family.

The Weasley's all said hello. Then Charlie saw Salazar.  
"Merlin's beard! There's a snake around your neck!" he said.

"Yeah, so? It's just Salazar. He's harmless, really." Amelia said. "And the eagle's Munyin. Now, if you'll excuse me please, I'm preparing to beg very hard to keep them." She grinned. "See you guys later! And I'm defiantly ready for that chess match Ron."

With as much courage as she could muster, Amelia went up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore."

"Amelia! How are you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Great sir. Umm, I was wondering…See I've been told that I had to see you if I wanted any other kind of pet other than what is stated." She said.

"Hmm, I see. What are they? And what are their names please?"

"Well, this fella here is Munyin, and he's a black eagle. He's only this small 'cause he's still only a young fella. And this is Salazar." She indicated to the snake which looked at Dumbledore with curiosity.

&Can he talk to me?&

&I don't think so Salazar. Sorry.&

Dumbledore watched this conversation with interest. "You are a parsel-mouth Miss O'Conner?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, interesting. Very well. You may keep them here. But do try to keep them out of trouble though."

"I will. Thank you sir!" she said before skipping off and sitting down at her table.

A few minutes later, the rest of the table came in and sat down, while Munyin hopped down onto her plate.

Lucius was the first to comment on her new pets.

"I though you were getting and owl, not a raven."

"Eagle." Amelia said simply.

"What? That's its name?"

"No. His name is Munyin. And he isn't a raven, he's an eagle." She said calmly.

Suddenly Pansy screamed.

Salazar had slipped off Amelia's neck and was now on Pansy's plate.

"Oh damn it! Sorry!" Amelia said as she quickly scooped him up.

&She's very loud, and rude.& Salazar hissed.

Amelia frowned. &Maybe, but you're not exactly perfect yourself. And besides, she's not used to seeing a snake on her plate.&

&True. Tell her I'm sorry.&

Amelia sat back down. Salazar now on HER plate, and Munyin alternating between the back of her chair and her shoulder.

"Sorry Pansy. He say's he's sorry too." Amelia said.

"You…you can talk to it?" Pansy stuttered.

"Yeah, why?" Amelia frowned. "Can't lots of people do it?"

"No." Pansy shook her head.

"It isn't a very common gift. It's extremely rare, even if your parents had it, it doesn't mean you'll have it." Lucius said.

"Oh. Ok then."

"So, what'd you name the snake?" Blaise asked her.

She grinned wryly. "He liked Salazar." She said.

Everyone laughed at this, then Severus got serious.

"I'm afraid you cannot keep them here during the school time…."

"Yes I can." Amelia broke in. "Professor Dumbledore said I could. I already asked him."

Snape just shook his head. "You're going to give Potter a run for his money in the rule breaking department."

"Nah, I reckon I've surpassed him by light years already." Amelia said.

"Oh really? And why do you say that?" Livia asked.

"'Cause he hasn't been expelled from 4 different schools."

"4!"

"Yep. My first one I burnt down the gym. It was full of vampires." She added quickly.

"What about the other three?" Emelda Goyle asked.

"Two for fighting. Well, one of the students was a mind-controlling-killer-demon-that-ate-peoples-brains. The other was a bunch of guys that kept grabbing me. One grabbed my ass, so I broke his nose. He was lucky, his mates got worse."

"And the last school?" Narcissa asked.

"A student was killed. I was found over her body. They accused me of it. I was on the run for a few days. They finally managed to catch the real killer, but I was still expelled. Something about 'bad publicity'." She scoffed.

"Either that, or they didn't believe the police." Narcissa pointed out.

"Yeah maybe. Hey! It's Monday tomorrow right?"  
"Yes." Severus answered.

"So, what classes have I got?"

"Ah yes. Here's your timetable." He handed her a piece of parchment.

"Ok cool. Umm, why are there empty spaces?" she asked.

"It depends on the electives you wish to take." Severus explained.

"Uh-hu. And they are?"

"Muggle-studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Ancient languages and Divination." Draco listed.

"Hmm, well, Slade taught me Latin, Gaelic, French, Romanian, Italian, Russian and Egyptian. As well as numerous demon languages, so I'm not sure about Ancient languages. I can probably learn them myself." Amelia said thoughtfully.

"You can really speak all those languages!" Blaise said.

"Yeah. A lot of human languages are actually related to certain demon languages in a way. It wasn't easy at first, but it was something to do, and it gets easier with each new language you learn. I don't think I'll take muggle-studies, or ancient runes. Arithmancy sounds good though. So I'll do that one."

Severus tapped her timetable with his wand and Arithmancy was added. "You still need one more." He said to her.

"I guess I'll take Divination then. It sounds ok."

Just then Harry came over, holding Salazar.

"I believe he belongs to you." He smiled, handing Salazar over to Amelia.

"Damn snake! Thanks Harry. Hey, what's Divination like?"

"Let me put it this way. It's a bird course, and the teacher is a fraud. Other than that it's ok. Unless you're me of course."

"Why's that?"

Harry grimaced. "If she asks me about a dream I had, and I told her I was watching grass grow, then she'll moan and carry on about my impending death. Apparently, anything I do will bring about my inevitable death."

Amelia laughed. "Crazy old crackpot! What the heck, sign me up for it please! I can do with a laugh. See you later Harry!"

"Bye!" Harry left.

"Why were you being nice to him?" Draco sneered.

Amelia glared at him. "Because I don't see why I shouldn't. He's very nice, as are his friends."  
"What, Weasel and Granger? Yeah right."

"What have you got against him? He told me he didn't accept your friendship in first year, and after how you'd just treated Ron I can't say I blame him!"

"So you think he's alright then? You fancy him now? Going to join his little fan club?" Draco sneered.

Amelia was about to snap at him, but Blaise spoke first.  
"Shut up Draco. Seriously, shut up. Harry's been nothing but kind to Amelia. And me to for that matter. And if you stopped acting like an asshole, maybe he'd extend it towards you to." Blaise said.

No-one said anything as Blaise stood up and left. Amelia grabbed Salazar and Munyin and hurried after him.


	8. New Friends and a New Relationship

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from J.K Rowling.

Anyone I.D.I.O.T.I.C. enough to sue will be buried up to their necks in sand, and their heads covered in honey and left for the fire ants!

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

So thanks to:

Dwayne

Crystal (aka Country mouse)

Gusman

Chad

Emma (Lil Em)

Shen (the ice queen wanna-be)

And Tomtom

And now, on with the Chapter 8!

New Friends, and a New Relationship

Ok, herrreeeeeeeee we goooooooooooo!

She found him in his dorm room.

"Hey Blaise." She said, locking the door and letting Munyin off her shoulder.  
He immediately flew over to the nearest bed-end.

Amelia sat on the chair beside Blaise's bed. He didn't say anything, or turn to face her.

&What's wrong with him?& Salazar asked.

&I'm not sure. He seems to be upset about something. Would you like to look around?&

&Yes please.&

&Ok, but don't leave this room.& she said as she let Salazar down onto the floor.

Then she turned her attention back to Blaise. "Blaise?"

No answer. She frowned and slipped through the hangings and onto the bed. "Blaise?"

This time, he turned around. His face showing the tell-tale signs of crying.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, wiping away the tear tracks.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Blaise said quickly.

"Can't lie to me Blaise. I'm a girl remember. Women's intuition and all that crap."

That got her a small smile.

"Come on Blaise, what's wrong?"

"Draco." Blaise said softly.

"Draco? What about Draco?"

"The way he's forever insulting……" he stopped.

"Insulting Harry." Amelia finished.

"Yeah."

"Do you like Harry, Blaise?"

"Well, umm. Yes." Blaise whispered.

"Then there's nothing to be upset about. Come on, let's get out of here. 'Sides, you can join me for a game of chess against Ron."  
"I don't know…"

"Come on! Please! Harry will be there." She added as an after thought.

"What about the rest of our table?"

Amelia snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "Stuff 'em. If they can't handle it then that's their problem. You should live your life how YOU want, not how others dictate you should."

Blaise smiled. "Ok. Let me wash my face."

"Meet you in the common room. I'm gonna take Munyin and Salazar to my room."

"But that's this room." Blaise told her.

"What? But there aren't supposed to be co-ed dorms are there?"

"No. But Dumbledore insisted. Said it was an experiment."

"Hmm, ok. Go wash up, I'll wait here."

"Kay." Blaise disappeared into the bathroom.

&Salazar! Salazar!&

&Yes mistress?& the snake popped out from under a bed.

&Urgh. Don't call me that please? Amelia is fine, or whatever really.&

&Ok 'melia. You wanted something?&

&Yes. This is our new home. I'm going out, so please stay IN THE ROOM!&

&Very well. What about the bird brain?&

"I am NOT a bird brain, thank you very much!" snapped a voice.  
It was Munyin!

"Wha! But how?" Amelia started.

"Black Eagles. Look it up in the library." Munyin sniffed haughtily.

"But you're here! So you can tell me!"

The bird glared at her! It actually glared!

It was at that moment that Blaise walked back in.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Munyin. He can talk."

"He can!"

"Yes I can! Alright, listen up, I'm only going to say this once. Black Eagles are similar to Phoenixes. True, some are just ordinary eagles, but some aren't. Black Phoenix Eagles, such as myself, were and still are considered Dark creatures and many of us were killed. Once every so often, we burn and are reborn from the ashes. Like a Phoenix. But we mature much faster, and are exceptional potion brewers." Munyin said. "Now please go and leave me in peace."

They did.

They left Munyin and Salazar to talk, after having made them promise not to kill or eat each other, and headed back to the great hall.

The Weasley's were still there, but Hermione and her parents had left. Several other people had stay behind as well, but the majority had left. Amelia and Blaise's table had not.

But instead, Amelia tugged Blaise over to the Weasley table.

"Hey guys. Am I late?"

"Nope. Err, Amelia? What's he doing here?" Ron asked, nodding at Blaise.

"He stuck up for Harry earlier."

"So?" Fred asked.

"Against Draco Malfoy. Told him to Shut up about Harry."

"Yeah? Well, in that case he's more than welcome here. Have a seat beside Harry mate!" George said, he and Fred knew about Harry's crush on Blaise as well.

"Thanks" Blaise said as he sat beside Harry. "Hey Potter."

"Hi Zabini." Harry replied.

"Call me Blaise." He replied.

"Then you'll have to call me Harry." Harry grinned.

Both chuckled.

"Righteo Harry."

"No problem Blaise."

Amelia looked at Ron and whispered in his ear. "Does Harry like Blaise?"

Ron nodded. "Why?" he whispered back.

"Blaise likes Harry." She grinned.

Ron burst out laughing, followed by Amelia.

"What's so funny Ron?" Bill asked, he and Charlie had watched the whispered conversation and were eager to know what it was about.

"Don't worry 'bout it Bill." Ron said, setting up the chess board. "Now, you sure you know how to play?"

"Yep. Same rules as umm…muggle? chess?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's play." Amelia said eagerly.

"Poor Amelia." Harry said, soon after the game had begun.

"What do you mean?" Blaise frowned.

"Ron is absolutely brilliant at chess. I can't remember the last time I saw him lose. In fact, I don't remember him ever losing."

"Yeah? Well, I think Amelia's gonna win."

"Why?"

"Because, look at her. She makes her move almost immediately, yet has taken all of Ron's pawns, a knight, and a bishop and queens side castle. And all she's lost is 2 pawns and a knight."

It was true; both had lost the pieces that Blaise had said.

Harry shook his head. "I still think he'll win it."

"Bet you a bar of Honeydukes chocolate Amelia wins." Blaise said.

"You're on." Harry grinned.

"Shake on it." Blaise said, offering Harry his hand.

Harry shook Blaises hand, but didn't want to let go. It felt nice, Blaises hand in his. They drew apart slowly, their fingers lingering on the others hand.

"Checkmate!"

They both looked to see who had won, and saw that Amelia had checkmated Ron.  
Blaise laughed and Ron looked confused as to how it had happened, and the rest of the Weasley's were laughing as well.

"You owe me a bar of chocolate Harry Potter!" Blaise smiled.

Harry felt his heart melt, and smiled back. "That I do Blaise Zabini. That I do."

At the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson scoffed and sneered angrily.

"Look at that traitor! How could he! How dare he! Don't you agree Draco?"

"No." Draco said calmly, watching the Weasley table.

Pansy looked shocked. "What?"

"I said no, I don't agree. I think Amelia had the right idea about what happened."

"How could you! You're acting just like Blaise! How could he?" she whined again.

"Like this." Draco said, standing up.

What was left of the table watched, apart from Severus who also stood, and both walked over to the Weasley table and pulled up two chairs, before sitting down.

Narcissa smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take him to do that." She said as she stood, and held her hand out to Lucius, who, to everyone's shock, took it and led his wife over to their son.

Molly, seeing they would need more room, whipped out her wand and enlarged the table, and conjured up two chairs for Narcissa and Lucius.

Lucius smiled at her as he held out Narcissa's chair for her. "Thank you Molly."

Molly just smiled. "Anytime Lucius." She was glad he was changing, as was his son.

Draco sat down, only to stand again, and walked around to Harry.

"Po….Harry."

"Yes Malfoy?" The entire table stopped and watched the two arch-rivals.

"I know I've said and done a lot of things to you in the past. Not just you, but Weasley and Granger as well. What I'm trying to say, to all of you, is I'm sorry. I know why you all acted the way you did, and I don't blame you. I will say one thing though. Granger's got a great right hook." He grinned, rubbing his nose.

Harry chuckled and stood up so he was face to face with Draco. "Yeah, she does huh. I don't blame you either Draco, you're just pigheaded."

"Like father like son." Both Narcissa and Severus said.

"Hey!" Draco and Lucius spluttered.

Everyone laughed.

"As I was saying, you're just pigheaded, and that's all in the past. Let's start over. I'm Harry Potter." Harry extended his hand to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you Harry." Draco shook Harry's hand, then extended his hand to Ron. "Ronald."

Ron shook it. "Call me Ronald and I'll sick Hermione on you. It's just Ron." Everyone, Draco included, laughed.

"Ron then." He chuckled.

Draco sat back down in the chair beside Amelia and Blaise's parents came over. Molly whipped out her wand again and two more chairs appeared and they sat down.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband, Arthur, and our brood."

"Hi, I'm Livia, and this is my husband Braydon and our son Blaise"

Introductions out of the way, Amelia spoke up. "What about the Parkinson's, Crabbe's and Goyle's? Or have they still got their heads up their….."

"Amelia!" Snape snapped.

"Wups! Sorry Uncle Sev." She grinned sheepishly.

Sev just shook his head and chuckled. "Well, my life certainly won't get boring with you in it now will it?"

"Hell no! Oops! Sorry again."

"Just try and watch your mouth."

"Ok. So they aren't err…..coming around then?"

"No." Livia shook her head.

Amelia shrugged. "Oh well. I didn't like Pansy that much anyways. She and they boys are going to make things hard for us."

"Let her try." Draco said. "Besides, her hexes are so weak a squib could deflect them."

Once again everyone chuckled at this, and Draco slipped his hand into Amelia's. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you got your act together. Took your time, but you did it." Amelia smiled at him.

"Well you can thank yourself. It was yours and Blaises's little speeches that made me think about it, and realize I was the one who had caused the trouble to begin with."

"Of course! I AM brilliant after all." She grinned.

"And to think, we used to call 'you' vain and conceited Drake. Looks like you've met your match." Blaise teased.

While the students laughed and teased and generally all round insulted each other, the adults held a more civil conversation. In a way that is.


	9. Old and New Players

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from J.K Rowling.

Anyone I.D.I.O.T.I.C. enough to sue will be buried up to their necks in sand, and their heads covered in honey and left for the fire ants!

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

So thanks to:

Dwayne

Crystal (aka Country mouse)

Gusman

Chad

Emma (Lil Em)

Shen (the ice queen wanna-be)

And Tomtom

And now, on with the Chapter 9!

Of we go laddies! (LOL please ignore the schizophrenic girls outbursts)

Old and New Players

"So there's this 9 foot high snowdrift and of course, Fred and George just HAD to climb it." Molly said, "And the second they started climbing it, they get blue hair with green spots, and their clothes turned into ladies evening robes! Meanwhile Bill and Charlie were both trying desperately not to laugh; unsuccessfully of course, at the fact that they had gotten their revenge on the twins."

All the adults chuckled at the thought of the mischievous twins, who were always playing pranks on everybody else, finally getting a prank pulled on them.

"I remember Amelia did something rather funny once." Sev said. "She didn't know about magic then, and she was around 6 or 7. She wanted a rabbit for some reason, but her parents had said no. She got rather upset and stormed off. Later, she asked me for my help, and I told her I couldn't, and she stormed off again. Later that night, at dinner, everything on the table started turning into fluffy white rabbits. This was her first true display of powerful magic. She smirked at us and said 'See, good girls and boys ALWAYS get what they want, even when their mummy's and daddy's say no.'"

They all laughed.

"Yes, that sounds like Amelia,' Lucius said. "Reminds me of something Draco did once. We were having a party for Narcissa's birthday, heaps of people and all that rot. Draco was about 5 then, and he hated wearing robes at that age. Still does in fact. So we let him wear muggle clothes. Later that night, he was complaining, in a very loud voice for a 5 year old, that the people must be stupid, because they were wearing these fancy robes. Next thing you know, everyone is standing around in rather muggle nightgowns!"

At this everyone burst out into a very loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"So we're stupid for wearing robes are we Draco?" Sev chuckled, shocking all the students.

Draco's cheeks flushed. "Stupid story." He muttered.

"What does he mean Draco?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I'll tell you another time." He said quickly, not wanting anyone else to hear the story.

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that. Hey, it's a beautiful day, why are we all stuck inside? Plus, I've heard, and read, a great deal about this Quiddich, and I wouldn't mind giving it a go."

Immediately, everyone was agreeing.

When they arrived at the Quiddich pitch there wasn't a soul to be seen.

Severus came up to Amelia and handed her an oddly shaped cloth-wrapped bundle.

"It was your mothers. She'd want you to have it."

It was a broomstick.

"What kind of broom is that?" Harry asked.

Amelia's broom was indeed, nothing like any of the students had ever seen.

"It's a Lightning Rose." Lucius said, surprising the children. "Ariana designed and built it herself. It truly is a flawless broom. And the only one of it's kind."

"What position did my mom play?"

"Seeker, and she was damned good at it. Potter, you and Draco are captains." Sev said, conjuring up a few Cleansweeps.

"Who are they for?" Fred asked.

"Those of us who don't have a broom. Such as us adults."

"YOU are going to play!"

"Yes, WE are."

"Ok, then." Fred shrugged, not wanting to get on Snapes bad side.

The teams were as follows. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill, versus Draco, Amelia, Severus, Lucius, Livia, Braydon and Blaise.

"Ok, umm Amelia?" Draco said.

"Yeah Draco?"

"Wanna try seeker?"

"Heck yeah!"

"You'll be against Harry." He warned.

"That's cool. He's good, but I'm better."

"Ok. Umm…Dad?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Help?"

They all laughed, Draco included.

"Ok Draco, but just this once. Blaise, since you play beater you go with Severus. Yes Severus. Liv, you go in your old spot. Draco, you join me and Braydon, we're chasers."

"Almost like old times huh Lucius." Severus said.

"You guys played! Wow, I can't really imagine that Uncle Sev!"

They all laughed again.

Meanwhile…

"Ok, I vote Harry as Seeker." N said.

"Ron! Harry's the captain." Ginny scolded.

"It's ok Ginny, Ron's right. I'll go seeker. Ron, you take keeper. Fred and George, stay beaters. Bill, Charlie and Ginny, you guys are the chasers ok?"

"Ok!"

By the time they were finally ready to mount their brooms, they had quite a crowd. In fact, the entire student population, their parents AND the remaining teachers were there! And Amelia had a crash course flying lesson from Draco and Blaise.

Madam Hooch volunteered to referee. Harry and Draco shook hands, and they all rose into the air on Madam Hooch's whistle. The balls were released and the game began! They even had a commentary!

"It seems to be a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match today folks, with a few of the old crowd even out there." The announcer called.

But it wasn't Lee Jordan. It was Narcissa Malfoy! Lee quickly joined in though.

Lee: It's Slytherin with the quaffle. In a surprising move, Draco Malfoy has been made a chaser, with new Slytherin Amelia-James O'Conner being made the seeker. I'm not sure about this move by the Slytherins. It could cost them the game. A fine looking girl that is though, got a nice set of legs on her."

"Jordan!"

Lee: Sorry Professor McGonagall.

Narcissa: It's Malfoy senior with the quaffle. Ducks a bludger from one of the Weasley twins, back hand pass to Zabini senior and Ouch! Hit in the back by a bludger. Malfoy scoops it up though! Passes to Malfoy senior, he fakes! Score! And Slytherin lead 10 – nil!

"Way to go Draco!" Amelia whooped when Draco scooped up the quaffle.

"How you holding up?" Harry called to her.

"Great! But you'd better pay attention to the game if I were you Potter!"

Harry grinned. This should be an easy win he thought.

4 ½ hours later…

Narcissa: And Gryffindor score! The score is now Slytherin 250 – Gryffindor 210. So far there has been no sign of the snitch…

Lee: Hang on a minute Mrs Malfoy! Check it out folks! The two seekers are on the move!"

Both Harry and Amelia had spotted the snitch at the same time and they both rushed after it.

Harry was shocked that Amelia's broom was able to keep pace with his firebolt.

"Give it up O'Conner!" he yelled.

"Practice what you preach Potter!" she yelled back.

Harry swerved, crashing into her and knocking her slightly off course. But she came back again!

Then the snitch decided to go up. Way up. Harry and Amelia followed it. Soon the stadium was little more than a pin prick and the air was frigidly cold at this height. Suddenly the snitch dived vertically back to the ground, with Amelia and Harry diving after it.

They were getting closer and closer to the ground, but the snitch didn't pull up. When the ground loomed too dangerously closer for anyone, Harry pulled up.

"Pull up!" he yelled to Amelia.

At the speed she was going she wouldn't be able to pull out of the dive in time!

"Pull up!"

She didn't.

The snitch leveled out about 5 feet from the ground. Amelia concentrated. If she pulled up too soon it was all over, she would over shoot her mark. If she pulled up too late, she'd be a pancake.

"Steady. Steady…NOW!" she said to herself.

She pulled up just in time, but the snitch was one step ahead of her, and was too far away.   
It flew upwards again, but this time leveled out at about 40 feet up. She followed it.

Leveling out, she reached out her arm, but it was just out of her reach.  
'Damn it! What would mom do if she were here?' she thought.

Then, without warning, she jumped, grabbing the snitch before plummeting to the ground without a sound. The only sound she made was the soft thud when she hit the ground, landing on her feet like a cat, before slipping onto her backside.

Narcissa: Game over! Slytherin win! O'Conner catches the snitch after leaping off her broom 40 feet in the air! Final score is Slytherin 400 – Gryffindor 210.

On the pitch, everyone had immediately landed and headed over to Amelia.

"Amelia!"

She looked up from where she was sitting on the ground.

"What did you think you were doing?" Sev spluttered, helping her up after making sure she wasn't hurt. "You could have killed yourself. Twice!"

"I don't know! The first time I knew I could pull up in time, but I had to be precise. Too early and it was over. Too late, and I'd be splattered over the pitch. Second time I asked myself 'what would mom do if she were here?'"

"So you jumped off you broom!" Ron squawked.

"Well, that's what her mother would do. Actually, that's what she 'did' do." Lucius said.

"Like mother like daughter." Narcissa said as she came up.

"I didn't know you were a commentator mom! Or that dad played Quiddich!" Draco exclaimed. "You were awesome!"

Lucius laughed. "You were pretty good yourself. Maybe you should let Amelia be seeker and you should try out for chaser."

"You make a better chaser than you do a seeker Draco." Harry said, "This was the first time I didn't catch the snitch. Except for that time last year when the dementors were at the game. I even caught it that time when your crazy ex-house elf charmed that bludger to follow me the entire game!"

They all laughed at that.  
"But I don't wanna take Draco's spot. I don't mind, really." Amelia said.

"Nah, their right. You're the better seeker. 'Sides, I think it runs in the family. And if you can beat Harry once, then you can do it again."

"You sue? I don't wanna knock you outta your spot."

"Yep. It's cool."

"Ok. Now I know 'why' people rave about it! What a rush!"

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. Hey, Professor Snape, how did you get that bludger to curve like you did? It was wicked!" George asked.

"Practice Mr Weasley. But if you really want to know, then I suggest that you read up on muggle Physics and Science. Particularly on speed and velocity, and molecular construction. And arithmancy might help as well." He suggested, "But other than that, practice. If you do manage to do it, then I'll be amazed." He added dryly.

"Thanks sir!" Fred said before avidly talking to George about learning to curve a bludger, before Amelia cut in.

"He's just making it seem more complicated that it really is. Try getting a book on the muggle sport called Baseball. Specifically one that tells you how to play and how to throw a curve ball."

"Amelia!"

"What! It's not like they're gonna hit any of us with them anyways!"

"And why's that?" Ron demanded.

"Because we can practice dodging them while your team is trying to MAKE them curve."

"And how are you supposed to practice dodging them? Your team would have to learn as well." Ginny said.

"The Slytherin teams' beaters have already learnt how. As have the chasers learnt the same thing with the quaffle." Snape said. "And then there is always me."

"But if they can, why didn't they do it last year?" Harry asked.

"By the time it was perfected, it was too late. Plus we were saving it for this year's cup."

"Ok. That's cool." Fred and George chorused.

"May I have your attention please!" It was Dumbledore's magnified voice. "Firstly, let us give our two teams another round of applause, for a game well played. And also, for the cleanest game of Quiddich, that Hogwarts has ever seen in my years here."

The applause they got was almost deafening.

"Secondly, 100 points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor, for interhouse unity, between two houses, that have been at war, for generations. Also, 50 points to both houses, for a most spectacular game, that had everyone on their toes. It's good to see our past team players haven't lost their skills or their edge. And, lastly, if you would like to freshen up before dinner, I suggest you hurry." He smiled merrily.

They did.

That night was full of laughter and talking. Until HE came.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and a blonde haired man, with a perfect face entered. Then he brushed his longish hair behind his ear, and they saw the scar that ran from his hairline, over his left eye, and the left side of his lips, which were turned upwards in an angry scowl.

"Where is she! Where is my niece!" he demanded.

"Andrew?" Snape asked, surprised at how different his ex-brother-in-law looked, but not really how he acted.

"Severus! Where is she?"

"I'm not going with you!" Amelia yelled, shocking those around her.

"You'll do what you're told! It was in your parents' will that you were to live with 'me'. Not with that…that…abomination!" he hissed.

Amelia's elegant features twisted into a snarl.

"How dare you speak about him like that! How dare you speak about Uncle Sev like that you twisted sadistic freak!"

"'He' is NOT your Uncle!"

"He is more of an Uncle than you have ever been! You asshole! You were never there! Never! When my parents left me with you overnight, you fucking well left me alone! Until you came back from the fuckin' pub, piss drunk! You fucking asshole! Why the FUCK should I go anywhere with a fucking prick like you?" she yelled.

If she had thought that would disway him, she was wrong. All it really did, was make him madder.

"You would do well, to watch your filthy little mouth you little brat. You don't have a choice." He snapped before he grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the hall.

"Ouch! Let go of me you fucking barbarian!" she yelped, his fingers digging into her skin, but he was somehow too strong for her, which scared her.

"No."

The doors to the Hall slammed shut behind them, the sound echoing in the silent hall.


	10. Unspoken Truths

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Harry Potter characters, storylines or ideas that I have TEMPORERILY BORROWED from J.K Rowling.

Anyone I.D.I.O.T.I.C. enough to sue will be buried up to their necks in sand, and their heads covered in honey and left for the fire ants!

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

So thanks to:

Dwayne

Crystal (aka Country mouse)

Gusman

Chad (aka Hop along Harry)

Emma (Lil Em)

Shen (the ice queen wanna-be)

And Tomtom

TO those of you who do read this, but don't review, I wish you would as it does make things easier for me. Basically, if I don't get reviews, I will stop writing this story, and that isn't fair to those who are enjoying it. So please, make an effort to review at least once.

Flames are gratefully accepted, as I can learn from them, and I can also roast some marshmallows with my mates too:P So if you wanna flame me DO SO!

Gus: Of we go laddies! (LOL please ignore the schizophrenic girls outbursts)

Feynix: Gus! That isn't funny!

Gus: LOL course it is!

Feynix: Oh har har har.

Gus: Anyways, lets all wish Feynix a Happy Birthday for November 1st and her two horsies, the Diva and On a Jeoune, who came in first and second in the Melbourne Cup!. Lucky Brat.

Feynix: Ha I can't help it if you chose the horses by their names rather than their stats! Anyways, let us go and leave the nice people to read the story in peace. For now.

Gus: See, schizophrenic outbursts. BTW this chappy is 1,370 words.

Feynix: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

And now, on with the Chapter 10!

The number 4

4 days later…

"So she didn't take her things?" Hermione asked as they waved their parents off on the train.

"No, nothing. Salazar and Munyin are still in the dorm. Damn bird is as obnoxious as Amelia." Blaise said.

"I am not!" Munyin scowled, landing on Draco's shoulder

"Yes you are. AND you don't care!" Hermione said to Munyin as the group headed to the horseless carriages, and headed back to the school.

"Where do you think she is?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"Dunno, but I reckon she' somewhere nice." Hermione said, trying to be positive.

Harry didn't think so.

"Shut up you little slut!"

"Just let me go!"

"No! If you say another fuckin' word, I'm gonna whip the fucking daylights outta you!" Andrew snarled.

Amelia shrank back in her 3m x 3m cell. Her hair was chopped to shoulder length and most of her body was covered in either cuts, or bruises or dirt.

Suddenly, a rattish-like man came over.

"The master will see you both now. And do hurry; he isn't in a very good mood." Peter Pettigrew smirked, thinking his master would be in a better mood after torturing these two for while.

Amelia was scared. She couldn't remember ever feeling this scared before…before she had met Uncle Sev. He was her rock, and right then and there, she vowed to return to him, no matter what.

"My lord." Then screams.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Andrews screaming. She looked up to see who was casting Crucio on her Uncle, and looked straight into the crimson red eyes, of Lord Voldemort, of her own Great Uncle Tom, her mothers own uncle, and her Uncles own Uncle; and the panic returned in force.

4 months later…

"Blaise! Harry! Really, do you two 'have' to do that while we're eating?" Ron joked, helping himself to another piece of Sheppard's pie, while Harry and Blaise shared a kiss.

"Oh Ron, leave them alone." Mrs Weasley said.

The parents' had returned that day for Mid-year reports and interviews.

Just then, the doors to the Hall opened, and everyone went silent and turned to see who the (very) late comer was. When they saw who it was, they were shocked. It was Amelia!

She had several nasty cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs, which was all anyone could see.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of a problem with the transportation from Little Hangleton to here." She said as she limped, very heavily, over to Severus, who was still sitting with the Malfoy's, Weasley's, Zabini's and Harry. "Heya Uncle Sev. Got room at this table for another person?"

Snape stood up, "All depends."

"On what?"

"On who it's for and how polite they are." He grinned softly. "Sit down." A chair appeared with a 'pop', and conversation resumed around the Hall.

"Merlin! What happened to you? Andrew, did he…"

"Some, but not much, a bruise or two. No, blame it on Peter Pettigrew, and my dear Great Uncle Tom. But you'd all know him better as Lord Voldemort."

Gasps went around the table.

"Voldemort is your Great Uncle?" Harry gapped.

"Yeah. You mean the resident brain didn't make the connection? My mothers name was Ariana 'Riddle' Draconis. I don't remember him ever being like 'that' though."

"Oh yeah! And just how 'do' you remember him being?" George asked rather sarcastically.

"Wouldn't expect 'you' to understand. Family's too big, too many people, no time for anyone, no time, none at all." She started muttering.

Lucius frowned, something was wrong. "Amelia?" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Then everything exploded.

"Don't touch me! Contaminated. All contaminated. I'm bad, shouldn't have come back here, I was wrong, wrong, all wrong." She said, hugging her knee's to her chest and rocking back and forth, her eyes staring at nothing.

No-one knew what to do; they had never seen Amelia act like this. Plus, everyone had felt the enormous blast of power from her when everything had shattered.

"Severus! What has happened here!" Dumbledore came rushing over, picking large pieces of glass out of his long beard.

"I…I don't know. She was fine when she came in, like you saw, then when the…Dark Lord was mentioned, she…she went strange, almost like...like a tortured child." He said, still in shock over his now almost catatonic niece.

Dumbledore frowned. "That does not answer my question Severus."

"I touched her shoulder." Lucius said quietly, "I put my hand on her shoulder and was about to ask her if she was alright, when everything exploded."

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "Get her to the hospital wing when everyone has left the hall. No-one else needs to see her like this." Then he cleared his throat, and silence fell over the Hall. "Dinner will be continued in the common rooms. Those who have been injured, will please calmly head on up to the infirmary, then return to your dorms and remain there for the remainder of the night. This also includes parents! Teachers, please see that this happens, then meet me in the hospital wing. Thank you."

Everyone immediately did as Dumbledore said; after all, it was Dumbledore who said it.

Sorry its so short, but I haven't had much time to type as I've been really busy trying to keep up my grades, get enough sleep, play sports AND keep writing these stories, so I decided to make this a shorter chapter.

Sorry to those who are disappointed, but I promise to try and make it up to you in the next chappy.  
Can you believe, I'm actually flunking English? How the hell can someone who writes stories, flunk a subject related to that? So anyways, I might be a while in updating cos of this, cos if I don't get my grades up, then I will be banned off the computer and I won't be able to update for over a month! And that would suck!. So anyways, I swear on the god Ra that I will update soon, and that it will be a rather decent length chappy.

TaTa!

Oh and see that little purple button?  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRESS IT!


End file.
